


I Was Good

by Kattwyllie



Category: SVU
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Reader
Kudos: 26





	I Was Good

You were sprawled on the couch, a TV marathon playing infront of you while you sipped on a glass of wine. Your boyfriend, Sonny Carisi had been gone, working undercover for weeks already, he only had contact with his Captain and you hated it, but you knew it was part of his work. You knew he had an important job, putting criminals away, and you were well adjusted after 3 years of being together. Your heart jumped into your throat when you heard noise at the apartment door, shooting up to look across the back of the couch. Your lips split into a happy grin when the door opened, revealing your boyfriend,

“Sonny!” You jumped up from the couch, he was barely able to close the door before you latched around him, relishing in the scent that was so disctintly him, happy to finally be in his arms again.

“Hey Doll.” He murmured, arms wrapping tightly around you, eager to feel your body against his again, a sigh escaping his lips as you relaxed against him.

“You okay?” You asked softly, hands cupping his face, eyes searching for any trace of injury against his skin. He hesitated for a moment, hands rubbing against your arms, lips meeting your forehead.

“Yeah.” He replied, “I’m fine sweetheart. I just missed you.”

“Missed you too.” You murmured, accepting the embrace of his body. The little pause of silence, relishing in each other’s bodies you felt the mood in the room shift, the energy coming off Sonny changed. His hand trailed up your arm, curling under your chin, tilting your head to face him. Your breath hitched, noticing his blown pupils, the way his other hand clutched around your waist.  
“Did you behave sweetheart?”His voice was low, you knew exactly what he was getting at.

“Yes.” Your words were barely a whisper, “I was good while you were gone. I didn’t even touch myself.”

“Good girl.” He shot you a grin, “Suppose that means you really want to touch yourself now, doesn’t it?” Your heart rate picked up, furiously nodding at the man. He chuckled, giving you a soft spank, “Get to it then.” 

You didn’t need anymore prompting than that, scurrying down the hallway to your bedroom, quickly stripping down. You dropped down onto the bed, shifting until you were laying up against the pillows, legs open for Sonny to get a clear view from the foot of the bed. He gave you a nod, allowing you to start as he stripped down. 

The tips of your fingers delved into your folds, running through them a few times to dampen them, spreading your lower lips open for Sonny to see. You began to roll your clit, hips shooting up off the bed at the contact after so long of nothing, whines escaping your lips. You felt yourself clench around nothing as Sonny started to palm himself, a carnal desire as he watched you toy with your swollen nub. In the ultimate need of something more you were quick to plunge a finger into your waiting pussy, pumping in quickly.

“Feel better sweetheart?” Sonny murmured, voice dripping with need.

“No…” You whined, “Need more.” You gasped as you curled against your g-spot, “Need you.”

That was the thing, it was honestly easy for you to obey Sonny when he told you not to touch yourself when he was away, nothing could compare to how skillfully he could finger and fuck you. Nothing even came close. He gave a soft laugh, 

“Think that can be arranged.” Crawling up your body, he bit down on your nipple, giving it a swift lick to soften the pain before meeting your lips with his. Practically growling at how quickly you submitted to him, letting his tongue dive into your mouth, the crisp taste of your chardonnay still evident. His hand traced up your thigh, chuckling at how wet you already were, absolutely aching for him. 

He easily slid two fingers in, pumping torturously slow, relishing in the feeling of your warm walls clenching down around his hand. Your body writhed underneath him, finally satisfied with the way his fingers were filling you, stretching you out for his cock. His lips made their way down the side of your neck, occasionally nipping at your skin with his teeth. You felt like your body was on fire, thighs trembling around his arm as he scrapped past the spongey spot inside of your drenched cunt. His thumb hit your clit, rolling in time with his finger pumps, causing your body to jolt, whining out his name as he very quickly brought you to your peak.

Sonny gave you a moment to recover before shifting you on the bed, your head dangling off the edge as he moved to stand. He slowly pumped his cock, smirking down at you when you obediently opened your lips, eager to taste him again. Starting slowly he traced the tip of his dick around your lips, letting the precum smear around your mouth. You hummed in satisfaction, your tongue darting out to suck the creaminess into your mouth. Gently you lapped at his cock, slowly sucking the tip of him into your mouth, Sonny groaned at the feeling. He pushed into your mouth deeper, his hand coming to rest against your throat, able to feel the bulge of his thickness through the thin skin. You gave a small gurgle as he hit the back of your throat, though not one of complaint.

“You can take it, you’ve done it before.” He muttered, thumb stroking against the bulging in your throat. 

You opened your lips wider, letting Sonny begin to fuck your mouth, relishing in the feeling of his cock in your throat. Moaning, he threw his head back, plunging with ease in and out of your mouth, the wetness of your lips and tongue bringing him feelings of ecstasy. A loud groan escaped his lips, his hips stuttering as he hit the back of your throat again, leaving himself buried in your mouth, more weight collapsing against your neck. You gurgled, gagging lightly at the feeling, you held him there as long as you could before tapping against his wrist twice. In an instant he was out of you, letting you gasp for air as his hand softly caressed your face. 

“That’s my good girl.” You hummed at his praise, giving him a soft smile. Sonny was quick to pull you up, flipping your body so that you were presented on your hands and knees facing away from him.

He slid the tip of his cock through your folds, you moaned at the feeling, surging your hips back, begging for him to plunge into you. You were surprised when he slipped in instantly, sinking fully into you, his hips meeting your ass with a grunt from his throat. The feeling of him burying into you made you whimper, dropping down onto your elbows as he began to thrust into you harder and faster. Both of you had been so eager for each other, you knew neither of you were going to last very long, there was no reason to start slow. Sonny’s cock dragged against your walls, you could feel the veins and ridges hitting every sensitive spot inside your pussy, Sonny could feel your walls beginning to flutter against him. His body dropped around you, hips pumping with purpose and speed, he felt you clench down around him, cunt in nearly a vice grip around his cock. A string of whines escaped your lips, eyes screwed shut while your hands dug into the bedsheets, knuckles paling in pleasure. It was only a matter of thrusts later that you felt him spill into you, groaning at the feeling. Sonny stilled over you, the pants of his breath hot against your neck while he softened inside of you. 

You collapsed fully down onto the bed, whimpering at the loss when he gently pulled out of you, laying a gentle trail of kisses down your back, a reassuring hand rubbing down your side. He dropped down onto the bed, tugging you to him, smiling at the way you curled around his body. His lips met your forehead gently as you pulled the sheets up around the two of you. After a few moments of relaxed silence you spoke softly, 

“I’m so glad you’re back baby.” You kissed his chest gently, humming at the way he pulled you tighter to him.

“I love you sweetheart.”

“I love you too.” You murmured, burying into his neck, eyes fluttering shut at the utter relaxation of having him back in your arms again.


End file.
